The Foreign Shinigami
by Gingy1989
Summary: 300 years before the Ryoka invasion there were two new occupants in the Rukon district. These two were David McCabe and Emma Forrest, both were foreign. David used to live in Ireland, moving to Japan. Emma used to live in France before moving to japan because of her family was outlawed in France for having English heritage. Both have no idea how much they are the same.


The Foreign Shinigami

300 years before the Ryoka invasion there were two new occupants in the Rukon district. These two were David McCabe and Emma Forrest, both were foreign. David used to live in Ireland, moving to Japan when he was 18. Emma used to live in France before moving to japan because of her family was outlawed in France for having English heritage. Both have no idea how much they are the same both have a pacifist view.

"Looks like I've finally arrived here took the best part of a year" David thought "At least I'm away from Ireland now". When David arrived on to the port in japan he felt a unnatural presence one he had only felt a few times when he was back in Ireland. "Must be the air" David thought, walking to the nearest person, which happen to be a person in a black kimono, he didn't notice the katana at the persons side, and he asked in flawless Japanese "Excuse me sir, are there any places where one can stay for a few days". The person looked shocked at being asked a question that it took a few minutes to respond, and the exact thing he responded with was "You can see me?", "David thought this a bit awkward", but answer politely back "Yes sir I can see you in your black kimono and your….". David's face paled when he saw the katana at his side and naturally backed away from the person, only to bump into the guy who was talking about killing the Irish big head (aka David), just his luck to be the only Irish person on board the vessel that brought them as well as himself . "Where do you think you're going ginger me and my boys have been looking for you". David first reaction was to try and talk his way out of this, he was able to beat them all but does not want to fight someone for any reason except when no other option is available in which he regretfully have to attack. "Look I don't want to fight you sir, I would like to just walk away and onto a tavern for a place to sleep, I do not wish to fight". The big guy scoffed "Hear this boys this guy doesn't want to fight well we do and wait aren't you in league with the devil".

"Great a nut job" thought David, "I am not in league with the devil is this because I have ginger hair?", The only response he got was a cracking of knuckles, David was quick, he know that he couldn't take them all on at once in his current condition, so he swung his fist into the big guy right in the solar plexus rendering the big guy down for the moment which he could use the distraction to run until he gets to a place to hide. Little did he know that the last thing he would do before he died was attack a person to get away from them.

After a few minutes of running David felt something strike him across the back of the head, he turned around to see the big guy who was after him behind him glaring daggers into him, holding the back of his head David cursed his luck and got into a stance that would provide the most efficient fighting. The group rushed at him each holding a weapon to hurt him. After 5 minutes of fighting David was down to his last two opponents, although he was in a bad way, he had been stabbed 4 times already although all of them have missed anything vital. "So what are you going to do I just took down 5 of your men" David said to the big guy. Unnoticed to David was the person who was getting back up and picking up a rock. It all happened in seconds David was hit across the head with the rock and was completely blacked out, when he woke up the first thing he saw was his body broken and battered, next thing he noticed he was actually not in his body, he looked down his body to find it was not in any way damaged and also took notice in a chain in that was coming out of his body. David thought that maybe this happens when you die. After waiting for a few minutes to see if he would go into his body, he heard someone coming. Spinning around he came face to face with the same person he asked for directions before dying. "I must say you put up quite the fight against those people too bad about the outcome though" The guy in the black kimono said, "Who are you?" David slapped a hand across his mouth after that and mentally cursed himself for not introducing himself beforehand. "Names Kiyoshi Satou and yourself?", David replied "Sorry I should have said who I was before asking you, My name is David McCabe I only just got to Japan from Ireland and now I'm guessing you being here means I'm dead yes?", "Indeed" Kiyoshi replied. David thought if he is dead then what the chain he has on is. "Just a quick question. What is this Chain?"

"Ah good question this is a Chain of Fate, it is what is keeping you in this world" replied Kiyoshi, David looked confused, so he continued "When you die it is the job of a Shinigami to send you to the soul society which is nothing like this world, most spirits would go to the Rukon District but you are different I can feel your spiritual power, so you can either come with mean and live as part of the Satou family and join the academy and become a Shinigami or I can just let you go to the soul society and find your own way through". David thought of the pros and cons of this and after thinking he said "I would like to go with you to become a Shinigami but would it be possible to keep my last name?". Kiyoshi knew that was going to be asked so he had already got the answer for him "Yes you are able to keep your last name". "Well I think that I don't need to stay here anymore as I cannot do much in this form hey". Kiyoshi nodded and started with performing the Konsō and David was on his way to the soul society


End file.
